Paparazzi & Protection
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Akiza's got Three big problems.Problem#1: she and her friends were attacked by assasins Problem#2: Yusei is recruited by her mom and aunt and he excepts, but he's not the problem it's them being seen in public so close together everywhere Problem#3: The Paperrazzi are out of control Yusei x Akiza, other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS**

**Chapter 1**

**Paparazzi and Protection**

AKIZA'S POV

I can't believe this! It can't be happening to me! Why did it happen to me, not that I have a problem, well…..I do but still! I have a big problem. Yusei's my bodyguard! Well, I guess I'm glad that Yusei is sticking his neck out for me so that I don't get hurt if I'm alone somewhere. All because of some stupid terrorist group that's after me and my friends: Lena Morgan, Yasmin Heart, Cloe Sutton and Misty(A/N:I don't know her last name. Sorry). Things can't get any worse… Oh wait they already did and still are! It's that stupid reporter for the Domino Daily Doings, Angela's fault for the other part of this that's got me so furious. She just can't stay out of other people's business can she . 'Leave me alone' I say but no she just can't give me and my friends a break can she. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGHGGGGGGGGG!" That was the sound of me screaming in anger. "Akiza are you ok?" my mom and two of my best friends, Lena Morgan and Yasmin Heart asked coming up to my pink room. "Yeah I'm ok." I said sadly. "Oh, sweetheart, I know that it's tough right now but things will get better." "Thanks mom." I said. "Now why don't I get you something to drink and then you can head out. Hmm?" "Thanks mom." I said sadly. Soon my mom came back and gave me a glass of water. "I can't believe this is happening." I said frustrated. "Well I'm sure that this will all blow over soon Koolkat."(an old nickname the girls gave me, we all gave each other nicknames when we were 5 years old.) "I hope so." "Well, I'll let you girls talk, oh and Akiza, I'm going out so just call if you need something or you need me to come home." "Ok mom." I said and she was gone. This left Lena, Yasmin and I in my pink room that any girl would want. The shades were a light magenta, the carpet hot pink, the walls a nice strawberry shade. With my laptop, flat screen and mini fridge by my desk it was the only reason why my friends would ever envy me. And now here I was almost not even wanting to take one step outside even just to get the paper from our colorful, floral, manicured front yard. "Well, I guess that something has to happen to us doesn't it, but mostly me." "Akiza don't say that." my friends tried to cheer me up. "Well it's true they're mostly after me, and it feels like I'm putting my friends in more danger." I said sadly "Well I still can't believe how this happened." said Yasmin. "Yeah, even with all the stuff we've been through, so far this one takes the cake." said Lena. "Yeah, first the attack now this." I said holding a newspaper, my phone and opening my laptop now all with the same headline: **YUAKI: **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flashbacks and Reasons

YASMIN'S POV

The paper read **: YUAKI! HAS THIS MODERN DAY PRINCESS FINALLY FOUND HER PRINCE CHARMING? IT SEEMS LIKE IT. STORY AND PHOTOS BY: ANGELA (don't know her last name either.).**

It was all everyone was talking about at Duel Acadamey. The girls and I were getting little comments about the other guys too, like if we each of us were an item or if any orf us had kissed them yet. But the one they talked to most about this was Akiza, who nearly freaked out. But we mostly got through it together because were are just that great friends. I mean we have known each other since birth.

Anyway, we were just sitting on Akiza's bed talking about the usual teenage stuff, like: our sisters(Sisters: Akiza-Sonia, Yasmin-Meghan, Lena-Brianna, Macey-Dana, Misty-Cymbaleen), the guys, our council women for mothers(plus Akiza's senator of a sorta dad and kinda second mother. When she was little her dad along with our real dads were killed in battle.) The queens(our moms) and the whole of all our kingdoms were devastated. They decided that it would be safer if she and her sister only, were to stay with an old friend of her mother. And so that was that and we all tried to help them get through it. We were not like other girls a while back we learned that we were the descendants of royals. It was a pretty cool when we found out. There was no hiding it though because the guys were with us when we found, and so was Carly.

We wanted to keep it a secret but by the time we told Carly that it was already in the paper and everyone knew about us. We were modern day princesses. And we just kinda added it to our lifestyles and it was and still is pretty fun. But sometimes it can be a burden to our lives and those around us. It was one thing, and yet it was the thing that hurt us and all of our friends the most…..Assassin attacks. They woulsd happen mostly targeting Akiza, but they still wanted all of us and some times our friends were targeted to. But we would always manage to help them. But sometimes, it was just hard. We should be used to taking care of our selves since we know how to defend and protect our selves. But aside from that I couldn't believe the stuff that the paparazzi was printing especially about Akiza and Yusei. Poor girl.

"I can't believe this." "I know Yas, this is so stupid and irritating and just unbelievable!" I heard Akiza say as she threw one of her hot pink pillows across the room nearly knocking over the picture frame of her and her sister Sonia and her mother Rachel luckily I caught the picture before it could fall. "Thanks Yas." "Any time, Akiza."

"How did this happen?" "Simple Akiza, number one: we were attacked by assassins and were hurt badly by them so much that your mom decided to ask Yusei and the boys to be our body guards so that someone would be with us if we each were alone. She did it without our consent of coarse and the guys accepted-well, Yusei accepted for them and they just went with it, which is how we got the guys as our own personal protection. And number two: Angella got nosy and took pictures of not just you and Yusei not to mention the rest of us and put them in the tabliods, then all this drama started and now we sometimes can't go anywhere without the paparazzi being everywhere and making false statements and then they don't print a retraction, starting this whole 'THE PRINCESSES HAVE FOUND LOVE' thing. That's what happened Kool Kat." "I wasn't being serious Lena." "Well, you never know, maybe something good will happen." I tried cheering her up. "I hope so." "Yeah, well, lets go by the library, we have to study for that test on Monday." "Alright." Akiza said gloomily. And then we got our stuff and headed out. I hope things get better soon.

NICK NAMES

AKIZA-KOOLKAT

YASMIN-YAZ

LENA-POP GIRL

CLOE-ANGEL

MISTY-MIST

**WELL THERE'S MY SECOND CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE WAIT. REVIEWS PLEASE. I'M REALLY BAD AT NICK NAMES I'M SORRY. NO FLAMES PLEASE. BYE, UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER. I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT SOON.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another life with bigger secrets

**OKAY SO LOOK I HAD TO MAKE SOME MODIFICATIONS TO THIS CHAPTER SO I DID AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON ANY WAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS BETTER, AND JUST AS A HEADS UP I LOVE THE GALLAGHER GIRL SERIES SO A LOT OF MY STORIES WILL BE ABOUT THE CHARACTERS HAVINGH SECRET LIVE, BUT ANY WAY. ENJOY.**

**AKIZA'S POV**

We were on our way to the library while we checked our synchronized watches, and were almost at the library. Oh yeah, I guess I should tell you one other thing about me and my friends, umm….we're spies. Yeah spies, our moms are former CIA agents but they still do work for them, my mom is even the headmistress for our school, The Jillian Academy for young women, and me and my friends have been going there since we were all five years old.

Now I know what your thinking, 'an all girls school for spies!? How could it be possible?! How do the people not know this or notice them!?' Well I actually have all the answers. First, Ruth Jillian made this school for us as a way of girls being able to do more that just cook, clean and provide comfort for man(which is something god willing and over our mother's dead bodies will we ever go through any time soon. And if we know our moms they will in the least case break every bone in a guys body to make sure they never pressure anything like that on us.) but to a high extent.

Second, it's possible because we keep our school real identity to hide the fact of what kind of school it is. And people drive by our ivy colored walls, amazing mansion and manicured grass grounds and assume like everyone else that it's just a school for spoiled, snooty and diva like girls that have no place left to go. And we are totally cool with that the less suspicion the less we have to worry about someone especially our enemies finding out our location and about our school's secrets. So for us the school is like our second nature knowing how to do what we do. And knowing our code names. Like for instance mine is Shadow Girl since when I need to be I'm the girl no one sees. Lena's is Pop Princess, Yasmin's is Nature Girl, Cloe's is Angel (like her nickname), and Misty's is Chica. We got to pick our own code names so we decided to make them what we were good at or what we liked or anything like that so those were what we decided. We think that they are pretty cool and so do some of our classmates.

And lastly, like I said we keep a tight lid on our school's security, and the only time when there's a breech it's because Cloe hacks the schools main frame, but still. And the fact that we are spies really emphasizes why people can't see us or here us or anything that might result in our covers being compromised. So yeah we are pretty good at what we do, we actually are at the top of all our classes there, just like at duel academy . So we can really get a job done. We hope to be just as good as our moms one day, and stop the people who are after us.

So to make a long story short we go to a secret school for spies that covers itself as a snooty rich girl school, we're spies in training and hoping to be as good as our moms one day, and we were being hunted by an ancient terrorist group known as the Cavans. So every once in a while we end up being attacked by terrorists but we always manage to make it out alive. Of coarse we have a few scrapes, scratches and bruises to emphasize even more that my friends and I are and always will be moving targets. And it also says that since I get more chances to survive the unbelievable proving that my life along with my friend lives will never be really normal but we've learned to live with the fact that this is how are live are. But I digress, any way we like our lives the way we are so we don't usually complain. And besides we have lots of allies that we can count on for help especially out of state, so I guess it's not so bad to some extent. Anyway back to the papprrazzi thing. I can already tell that from the time we stepped out of the house that we are being followed by at least 23 different reporters. Well wish me luck.

Oh what's a spy/princess girl to do?

**LOOK GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AT ALL, SCHOOL STARTED ON THURSDAY(WEIRD HUH?) SO IT'S SATURDAY TODAY AND MY ONLY TIME TO UPDATE RIGHT NOW. PLEASE DON'T HATE OR KILL ME. R&R PLEASE, NO FLAMES.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Bad Picture

**AKIZA'S POV**

Soon we got to the library. The second we got inside we paraded by about three dozen little girls, who were our fans. Yeah. Fans. Apparently almost every little girl to teen, ages 5-13 and up want to be like us. Independent, strong, beautiful, and much more young women. Yeah a lot of people wanted to be us but if they knew what really happened in our lives I would hope for their sakes that they would reconsider. After about fifty-five autographs we actually managed to get some books from the normal part of the library, then we went to the back of the library where no one could see and put in a code in a keypad that doubled as a statue. Soon there was a quick turn of the floor that we were standing on and we were in a different part of the library.

**LENA'S POV**

There were shelves of books like John F. Kennedy's life, you know the one where they tell you about the stuff that is in no other book in the world unless it's in a secret part of a library. It has info like the guy that tried to kill John Kennedy, you know the one you never here about, and Spy Legends and Legacies, The Society of Heists books and so many more you wouldn't believe. Soon we had our books and were heading out of the library when of coarse… we were hit by the paparazzi and the ultimate annoying paparazzo, Angela. Uh. Here we go. The second we saw her we bolted for the park and soon we were out of there reach, for now anyway. But then I had a feeling that something would go really bad, and hoped that I would be able to damage control on what ever it was, then I saw him

**MISTY'S POV**

Yusei. Yusei was there in the park with us. I looked to Akiza, she had seen him to and I had the same thought as all of them, 'if the reporters and angela get here and see them together this would result in another big scoop and one more thing to get Akiza stressed', which was the last thing that Akiza needed right now. "Well here goes nothing". I told Lena.

**AKIZA'S POV**

I really couldn't believe how bad my luck was today, first the whole YUAKI thing, then the being chased by reporters, now this. I mean don't get me wrong Yusei is a great friend and I'm glad he cares so much to be like a body guard when I'm alone , by myself, it's really sweet and I probably really think that a lot because I kinda have a crush on him. I have since he helped me to control my powers, but obviously I've never said anything about it to him, and now he's with me almost 24/7. But still it's good because I spend time with him and he doesn't mind and bad because we get chased by reporters, but hey, what are you going to do? He approached us when he saw us.

"Hey you guys. Is everything okay with you?" oh his voice so calm and caring I just love it, it makes my stomach get butterflies, it's a good thing I'm a great spy. Because I can hide my emotions and well too. "Uh actually, we're being chased by reporters and one of them is Angela, so do you think you could help us?" I asked, he smiled, I felt like fainting. It wasn't especially toothy either, just nice and smooth, like melting butter. "Yeah, sure I actually came here to get away to. They kept pounding on the door and Zora got made so I decided to try and lead them away before some one got hurt, so I ended up losing them and decided to come here for a while until things got calm." 'he's so smart' I thought " Actually, the same kinda happened to us to." said Lena when I didn't say anything, I was to busy thinking in my own world to talk, I really owe her one. I have such great friends. "Yeah, we just came out of the library and were nearly trampled by tons of reporters and Angela, it was pretty scary. Well I guess great minds think alike huh?" I couldn't help my self I giggled and then smiled at him, and I could have sworn I saw him blush a bright pink, which you wouldn't see unless you were looking for it or if you were a spy like me and my friends and you looked for those kind of things and noticed them out of the corner of your eye. But still I couldn't help but think that maybe he liked me back, just a little? I actually hope so. I saw Lena, Misty, Yasmin and Cloe with looks on their faces. I knew what the looks meant 'we are so talking about this later' is what the look said. Then I noticed his runner wasn't there and there wasn't a trace of it on him. He usually will have some kind of sign of it, but there wasn't any sign of it, which meant there could be three conclusions…

It was stolen (yeah right) x

I'm not being a good enough spy right now(Not possible I already have scanned the whole park and got the license plates of seven cars and runners, so I'm pretty sure it's not me)x

He walked here(seems like it)!

"Hey did you walk here?" "Yeah, I thought it would be harder to find me if I did." 'so smart.' I think to myself. Yeesh, I've got it bad. The moment was then ruined when we heard some reporters nearby, then we made a run for it, without anyone seeing or bring attention.

Soon we were walking by the Sweet Tooth Factory and got some candy, each of our favorite kind. I got most of the gummy kind of stuff, Lena got the chocolate stuff(guess that she's really happy right now that's the only time when she'll get lots of chocolate), Misty got sour stuff(I don't know how she can eat that stuff), Yasmin got the hot cinnamon kind of stuff, it's kinda hot and spicy, but in a candy sweet kind of way(go figure, she is the fire princess after all(well that's just what we refer to her as since her favorite color is a fire orange color and the orange fire colored streak in her hair, and she like hot candy and spicy foods that make your mouth feel like it's on fire, but hey that's our Yasmin.), and Cloe got the marshmallow covered stuff of marshmallow filling candy(she loves all kinds of marshmallow covered or filled sweets. They remind her of the clouds and her nickname. And it's because her nickname's Angel.) and Yusei just got a mix of stuff, like all the candy we got combined, a nice mix actually. It makes the candy taste like the others in the bag, it's really cool.

As soon as we walked out though I knew it wouldn't last because we were mobbed by a bunch of reporters, we managed to get away but when we got out of sight we saw Angela coming for us. I tried to run as fast as I could but I ended up slipping on a piece of candy that had fallen out of the bag Yasmin had. I figured it was because it had gotten a tear in our first attempt to get away. The next thing I know, I'm falling face first….. Right into Yusei, he caught me in his arms and I was sure I was blushing like crazy, but before I could move or get out of the embrace, I saw a light flash and realized for the forty-five seconds exactly, Angela and her camera man had been taking and since I have natural spy skill, exactly fifteen pictures of us in that position. When I finally got out of the embrace Angela and her camera guy were already gone and I was sure I would have a rough day at both academies tomorrow, and a lot of explaining to do.

**CLOE'S POV **

I can't believe what just happened. Poor Akiza. I hope we can help her get through this.

**YUSEI'S POV**

I can't believe this, this day went from being good by being with Akiza to us in a very embarrassing possion and Angela getting pictures of it. I mean don't get me wrong, and if it isn't already clear enough, I like akiza more than a friend, but I'm still trying to tell her, but I can never get a brake, and now, well I'll be lucky if she'll even be able to get through a day and still want to see me or be seen with me. I hope she'll be okay, and I hope that we'll be okay too. As friends I mean, even if I don't tell her or if she doesn't feel the same way about me, we'll still be friends so I hope that she'll still want to be friends after what just happened. Oh well, I hope things work out especially between us even more.

**AKIZA'S POV**

I can't believe that just happened. Only one thought came to my mind, 'my life is so over, thanks to that witch Angela Tell-all'. I really don't know how I'll be able to get through the next few weeks. It will be a complete nightmare. Oh why did this have to happen to me. "Look Akiza, I'm sorry about what just happened, I never meant for that to happen." 'oh Yusei, so sweet and kind and caring. Those are a few of the things that make you a great person' I thought to my self. "It's alright it wasn't your fault." I said gloomily looking down. "Yeah it was Angela's!" said Misty with a really ticked off expression on her face. The other girls agreed with her. We were all always protective of each other, which just proves my point that we are great friends. I really hope I'll be able to get through this with my friends help, and I'm sure that by tomorrow morning when I wake up, the only thing that will be on all the news channels on tv and on my laptop and my phone will be a new story or pod cast saying something about that picture and everyone who's watching, reading or anything will see it. Well wish me luck, I'm going to need it, and I thought being a spy was hard, but compared to this, a spy's life even with all the danger is a walk in the park.

Oh why did this have to happen to me!?

**OKAY LOOK GUYS I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, IM DOING THE BEST I CAN ESPECIALLY SINCE I ALREADY HAVE QUIZZES AND IT'S ONLY THE SECOND WEEK OF SCHOOL, WEL I GUESS THAT'S 8****TH**** GRADE FOR YOU, HAHAHA, ANYWAY R&R PLEASE AND NO FLAMES PLEASE AND ONT KILL ME! *PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Morning After the Disaster and A New Problem

**AKIZA'S POV**

**I **decided to sleep in this morning, after what had happened I thought that it was some kind of bad dream, I think I even convinced myself of it until I got up. When I went down stairs I saw Lena, Misty, Yasmin, and Cloe. All my friends there it almost really seemed like nothing even happened. "Hey, Akiza, have a nice sleep in?" asked Misty with a weak smile, as if to say, 'everything is ok.'

"Yeah, I had a good sleep in, but I had this weird dream that we met up with Yusei on a run from the reporters, went to the candy store, then in another run from the reporters, I slipped, and when he caught me it looked like we were in some kind of embrace and Angela got a picture of it. Weird dream, huh?" I honestly thought it never happened until Cloe started talking.

"Um, Akiza, none of that was a dream, it ALL happened and the picture was taken AND it's all over the news, internet and newspaper."

"You couldn't let it be a dream for five minutes!?"

"Sorry about that Akiza." "Um, let's just watch some tv." But when we turned on the tv, something else was on. It was a new problem we had to deal with.

"Yesterday, our very own Angela, was lucky enough to get a picture of the princess and her Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo, the winner of the Fortune Cup! Here's the picture now."

Then the picture of Yusei and I came up, and to be honest it looked very compromising. His hands were on my waist, my arms were wrapped around his neck we were a little close and we were looking into each other, and looked like we were about to kiss each other in a romantic embrace, like in the movies. Now if it wasn't in public, it wasn't in the tabloids and we were together-together, maybe it would be ok, and I would have been ok with it, maybe. Oh, who am I kidding? I would love to kiss Yusei! But still when I saw the picture wich had been blown up and looked bigger, I did something I usually don't do…..I passed out.

Yeah that's right, I Akiza, known for my codename Shadow Girl, who had survived insane assassin attacks, life threatening missions and ran a kingdom, had fainted over a picture on t.v. that was definitely NOT what it looked like. Actually to be specific I screamed first then fainted for about five minutes before I came back to. (I'm trained to do that as well.) I really could not believe what was happening to my life. Oh my gosh, what if Yusei has seen it already?! Will he even want to be seen around me ever again? Will he be to embarrassed to talk to me? What if- "Akiza, calm down!" I heard Yasmin shout. It took me one minute and fifteen seconds to realize I had said those questions out loud, it's a good thing I have good friends who know when and when not to tease me about Yusei liking me and vise versa.

"I'm sure that everything will work out Kool kat, just give it some time." Misty said with a weak smile, as if trying to say, 'We know that this is totally a bad thing but lets try and get through it all together'.

"Alright guys, lets head over to the guys place." I said sadly.

Right now taking a high dive off of a ninety-five ft. cliff into raging waters on the run from assassins, with jumping as my only option, really sounds good right now. So I got dressed in a pair of denim jeans, a red short sleeve and black boots.

Lena had on a black skirt with a blue long sleeve and black boots.

Yasmin had a flame red tube top dress with slits at the bottom and black flats.

Misty had on just a plain grey spaghetti stap dress with silver flats and lastly.

Cloe had on a pair of jean kapri, a white tank with angel wing on it and blue high top converse. After we each grabbed a bagel with cream cheese from my house we were out the door. We climbed in the limousine and were on our way there about a block away we decided to continue there on foot. We didn't want to cause anymore attention to ourselves like we had for the past couple of days.

When we got to the door it opened on the first three knock. It usually took nine exactly before one of them opened the door. When the door opened we were greeted by crow, and I could tell Yas was happy. She and Crow had liked each other for a while now, but neither would say anything. Although Yasmin did leave small hints although crow probably didn't know because of the whole being a spy and being secretive is one of Yasmin's(like all of us) strong points. I was kinda hoping it would be Yusei, but oh well. I guess I would understand if Yusei didn't want to seem me because of the whole news thing, but still.

"Come on in guys." said Crow with his trade mark grin that Yasmin loved so much. We made our way down to the others. Well here goes nothing I thought to myself as I shot my girls glances trying to say, 'Please help me with this girls.' They nodded and we got down to the guys.

Oh, why did this have to happen to me!?

**OK LOOK GUYS IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, THERE'S LOTS OF HOMEWORK AND STUDYING I HAVE TO DO FOR SCHOOL SO IM DOING MY BEST. PLEASE R&R AND NO FLAMES PLEASE. PEACE OUT. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Well Deserved Break

**MISTY'S POV.**

I really felt bad for Akiza, she had to go in there and face Yusei after everything that happened, I really feel for her, we all do. Mostly because the same thing is happening to us, but not like Akiza. I mean there had been little things in the paper about us and the other guys, but most of the attention was on Akiza and Yusei. It was probably since she is a princess like us, and Yusei is the King of duels and all, so it only seems right to them that something has to be going between the two. Reporters are such morons, especially Angela, she is really starting to work my nerves. She has written things about Lena and Kalin(they've been friends for a long time), Yasmin and Crow(same for them), Yusei and Akiza(obviously), me and Nick(His dad is a successful business man and a friend of my mom, which is how I met his son, and we became friends), and Cloe has a few guys who are her friends, and there have been front page tabloid stories that say :

**IS PRINCESS CLOEYSHA GOING TO HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN HER TWO MALE FRIENDS FOR LOVE? WHO WILL SHE CHOOSE. **So I guess she is in the clear pretty much, but still. Well at least one of us is safe from the tabloids. What we need is a break.

**LENA'S POV.**

I feel sad for Akiza, she probably feels so embraced and the last thing she needs is to be teased about it. We soon got down to the door that led to the garage. We opened it slightly and we all stood at the head of the stairs, they seemed to be talking about something.

"How am I supposed to do this exactly?" it was Kalin who was talking.

"Dude, just ask it shouldn't be that hard just ask." this time it was Crow. 'I wonder what they're talking about' I thought, then gave the girls a look that said the exact same thing.

The girls shrugged. Then we heard Yusei talk.

"You should try and ask somewhere you can be alone, that way you're not interrupted. Then ask, alright?"

"I wish it was that simple but, a lot of guys have probably asked already so, why would I be any different?" said Kalin with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"What ARE they talking about!?" Macey whisper shouted.

I'm guessing since Kalin said 'she', I knew I would want to know just who SHE was. I knew the others could tell, since we have been friends for a long time and we know these things.

"Oh, just man up and ask Lena, Kalin like she would say 'no' to you about it!" it was Jack and he was shouting, clearly irritated, by whatever heated conversation they were having. Well that is until I stepped in.

"Ask Lena what and why wouldn't I know, and why is it so hard to ask me since other guys have asked." the guys looked up at us with shock, since we were right there and they didn't notice.

I don't think they should be surprised I mean hiding is one of the things we do, since we're spies and all. But the one with the most surprise was Kalin and he looked a little embarrassed, probably since I heard part of it.

"Well Kalin what is it?" "Wait, how much did you here Leen(One of my nicknames)?" "Everything from, and I quote, "Dude, just ask, un quote to quote, Oh just man up." it was Akiza this time.

I could tell she and the girls were enjoying this.

"Well Kalin, what is it?" I knew that I was having fun with it to. "Um, well I was just going to ask if uh.." "Yes?" "Well, uh, umm…" "Yeah?" "Uh…" "Yes Kaln?" I was battering my eyelashes a little and I knew he saw it.

Wait is he really trying to ask me out!? OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it, maybe he does like me more than a close friend! I hope so. He seemed to relax a little now.

"I was going to ask, if you wanted to duel today. I mean you seemed kinda stressed, so I wasn't sure if you would be up to it so I was a little, nervous whether you would be in a good mood, so…"

"Oh, well, sure we can duel just give me five minutes." I said while hiding my now obvious to my friends obvious disappointment.

"Alright cool." he then headed upstairs to get his duel disk leaving me pretty upset, good thing I can hide it well. So much for thinking he was going to ask me out. I should have known. We really do need a break. Soon I got ready to duel Kalin.

* * *

**35 MINUTES LATER**

* * *

The duel ended. I won. It's funny because we make a great team, especially with dueling, but when it came to us being one on one, it was just win or lose. I would win some he would lose some and vice versa. I sighed and headed back to the garage. Then he spoke up.

"Great duel Leen." he said as if what happened earlier with his stuttering had never happened.

He flashed me a smile, it wasn't really a toothy one, but nice and smooth like melting butter. I couldn't help mtself, I smiled.

"Thanks…hey Kalin, about earlier…" I saw him stiffen, he knew what I meant.

"Well, sorry about seeming like I was in a bad mood, truth be told I am was a little stressed. I needed a good duel. So thanks." then I hugged him and I saw him blush a little, but you wouldn't see it unless you were looking for it and I was.

"Umm, yeah sure." I wonder, maybe I need to make the first move. That usually is the way things go, but you know the saying, 'never send a guy to do a spy's job'. and even if that's not it exactly, it's close. "Well let's head inside." and so we did.

**AKIZA'S POV**

Soon we saw them come back, and it looked like Lena had won.

"I won!" can I call it or what?

"You know we all could use a break." said Yasmin. "Yeah, totally Yas." I agreed, because we all deserve a break.

"You know we should-" Lena was cut off as her phone's ring tone went off.

"Hello?… Oh hi. What's up?…Shut up! Are you serious!? We would love to! Ok bye!" I wonder what that's about. "Guys we just got offered box seats for the Musical Wicked! Isn't that awesome!?" I couldn't believe it, I love the musical Wicked, it's my favorite.

" That's awesome!"

"What's Wicked?" asked Yusei. Wait. WHAT!

"You have never seen or heard of Wicked? It's like the best musical ever! You guys have to see it."

"Actually, they do have to see it, remember the whole body guard thing?"

"Oh yeah." "But isn't that only when it's each of you?" asked Crow. Oh yeah.

"Well still, and since we're royals, we order you as our body guards to come with us to see it, since it's so great!" said Yasmin suddenly taking charge.

I was impressed. "Okay then, what time does it start?" Yusei asked looking right at me. I couldn't help it I smiled. "8:35 sharp, okay?"

"Alright." they all said in unison, then looked at each other. "Cool, we'll be here to get you at 7:00, okay guys?"

"Alright sounds good, we'll see you guys then." said Yusei in his calm voice. Oh I really do have it bad. "Cool, well we will see you guys later, we have stuff to do before then." "Yeah." I agreed, then all together we said, "See ya guys!" and left. This will be so much fun. I can't wait, I just hope that the reporters don't ruin it.

We can't wait for tonight.

**THERE DONE WITH THE 6****TH**** CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND BTW, I ACTUALLY DO LOVE THE MUSUCAL WICKED, IT'S AWESOME. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, SCHOOL AND STUFF, R&R, AND PLEASE NO FLAMES. PEACE OUT! ****J **


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS , BUT I LOVE IT VERY MUCH

Chapter 7

Wicked Time

**YASMIN'S POV**

"I can't wait until tonight, can you Akiza?" I asked, we love the musical Wicked, it's all our favorite, so of coarse, I along with the girls were really excited, but it seemed like Akiza was still a bit off.

I guess she is still upset by the media thing this morning. "Y-yeah, sure, I'm totally excited." she said with a forced weak smile.

I could tell she was upset. I decided to change the subject when I saw what time it was. "Okay guys we have two hours to get ready before we go to get the guys for the musical, so lets get ready." and with that we got ready. We did pretty good, we still had and hour before we had to go get the guys, and we looked pretty good.

I was wearing a fire orange knee length dress with black leggings and black flats with my hair down.

Lena had on a two piece. It was a light blue strapless top and the same color skirt, and silver short heel boots and her hair was in a ponytail, but she still had he blue streak through her hair showing .

Misty had on a black spaghetti strap dress that went pass her knees, and black shoes, and he hair was in a bun.

Cloe was wearing a white skirt dress with white leggings with her hair pressed.

Akiza had on a red strapless dress that went down to her knees and black leggings with black flats with her hair down. She didn't even have her clip in which was okay since she learned to control her power. So her hair was down and her bangs that would usually be held by the clip, was pulled back in, and it really looked nice. So we decided to talk since we still had time before we had to leave.

"So this should be fun, getting to see our favorite musical with the guys." said Lena, we nodded and Akiza actually looked better. "Yeah." said Akiza. Then we saw what time it was.

We got into the limousine and headed to the guys' place to pick them up.

**CROW'S POV**

I was actually looking forward to tonight. Yasmin had said it was really good so I took her word for it. Yasmin. She's one of my best female friends. She always knows how to make peace whenever there's trouble, plus she loves nature, animals, and kids. She would always help with the orphans, she loved to be in a nice nature environment, and she loved animals like her pet cat Flame. She named her that because of the color of her fur. She loved to be in a nature area when she can, so she can relax and become zen. That's how she always stays in a good and calm mood and stays optimistic. I guess those are all the reason I like her so much, maybe even more than a friend- wait did I just think that. Yasmin has been my friend for years, just like how Kalin and Lena have been friends for years too.

I mean Yasmin is a great friend, one of my best ones, but I don't want to risk our friendship, if a higher relationship doesn't work out. And that is the last thing I want to do, but still, maybe it wouldn't hurt to try, and I could patch things up afterwards. I decided I would try to be more, maybe things will work out. I went up to my room to get ready, but what can I wear? I ruined the suit I had after we all went on a mission to help the girls. I went downstairs to see the others had the same problem.

"We have nothing to wear and since this is a musical in a theater, and since we are going to be with the girls and there probably will be reporters we should look good."

"Yeah, you're right Crow." said Yusei. "I think I have and idea." I said and I saw pulled out my phone.

"I know who to call." they knew who I was calling.

"Yeah." they agreed, then I called Yasmin. "Hello…hey Yaz, look we kinda-….yeah, we need good outfits for tonight…..I know that it's almost time to get us…don't get mad…you sound mad, look, please just send something for us to wear…Thanks Yasmin, see ya." then I turned back to the guys.

"Yasmin is sending something for each of us now." then as if on cue the doorbell rang and when I opened it the only thing there were five outfits. One for me, Yusei, Kalin, Nick. And Jack "Remind me to thank the girls for this." said Yusei. Then the doorrang, but this time it was the girls.

Wow. That was all that I could say, the girls looked nice but Yasmin looked amazing. She looked so good. Then she spoke up.

"Well are you guys ready to go?" "Yeah we all said.

Then we all got in the Limousine and headed to the show. 'This should be fun.' I thought to myself, as we headed to the show. I decided to sit by Yasmin, Yusei by Akiza(go figure), Lena by Kalin, Misty by Nick, and Cloe by Jack, they can't stand each other sometimes. But they don't like each other more than just kinda friends. Besides, Jack likes Carly even though he wont admit it and Cloe likes her friend Cameron. I watched Yasmin, she was watching the passing lights, they actually looked nice, just going by. She looked so beautiful, and I couldn't help it.

My body was moving on auto pilot. My hand went and gently brushed my fingers against her face, she turned and looked at me. I panicked and said, "You had something on your face." I lied, but she just nodded and said, "Thanks."

I knew I really messed up, so I just sat next to her and tried to talk to the other. Anything if it meant that there wouldn't be an awkward silence between Yas and I.

"I'm actually looking forward to the musical, guys, if it's as good as you say than it will really be great to see it."

"Yeah, it's great, we all love it and never get tired of seeing it." said Akiza with a smile. I guess she is starting to feel better, after the whole news fiasco. Soon we pulled up to the theater.

We got out and got our tickets. Then the ticket guy looked at them and said, "I'm sorry." "Is there a problem." asked Lena.

"No it's just that, you have your tickets and they're still box seats, but for each pair of you your seats are in different rows in different areas. So you wont be by the others, so sorry."

"Are there any ticket seats by each?" asked Yasmin, with a look on her face.

"No, I'm sorry but you can still see it, you each will be by the other but in different areas."

"Alright then." said Cloe, then we went in.

Yas and I were in the middle, Lena and Kalin were in the front third row, Yusei and Akiza were on the right end four row behind us, Misty and Nick were on the left end of the fifth row in front, and Cloe and Jack were in the back seventh row, where they could see everything and everyone.

"So are we going to meddle with their love lives?" asked Cloe looking down at her friends.

"Yeah looks like it." said Jack. "Oh and by the way, if that Cameron fellow does anything to hurt you or your feeling in will personally take care of it, alright Clo?" he asked.

"Thanks, your such a good friend and cousin. Thanks Jack." "Sure thing cousin Cloe." then the show began to start.

**SHORTISH I KNOW BUT PLEASE CUT ME SOME SLACK I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. AND YES I KNOW I'M EVIL FOR MAKING CLOE AND JACK COUSINS BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO GET OVER WRITERS BLOCK. PEACE OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SORRY**

**I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I MUST TEMPORARILY POSTPONE ALL STORY ACTIVITY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, OR AT LEAST UNTIL I AM OFF HOMEWORK ONLY ON MY LAPTOP RESTRICTION. I HOPE TO BE BACK SOON AND WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ANYWAY IF I GET THE CHANCE. AGAIN I AM SORRY, ESPECIALLY TO THE PEOPLE WAITING FOR UPDATES. I AM REALLY TRYING.  
**

**BTW: IF ANYONE HAS A CHALLENGE FOR STORY I'LL BE GLAD TO SEE IT AND TRY MY BEST TO DO IT.  
**

**AGAIN, I HOPE TO BE BACK ON VERY SOON. I WILL UPLOAD MY ONE SHOTS SOMETIMES UNTIL I'M IN FULL CONTROL AGAIN, BUT THAT MIGHT BE IT.  
SO FOR NOW, FANFICTION I TEMPORARILY CLICK YOU GOODBYE.  
**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE FROM,  
**

***Keyblade Princess 13  
**

**(I ALSO MIGHT CHANGE MY NAME AGAIN.)  
**


End file.
